Prowess
Tales of Prowess are favored by the Wizened Kith. Contracts of Artifice • Knowing Touch Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Roll: Wits + Craft + Prowess * On a success, the character understands how the device is put together, gaining a bonus equal to her Wyrd for all rolls to repair or damage it for the remainder of the day. On an exceptional success, she also automatically notices any hidden features or compartments of the device. •• Brief Glamour of Repair Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Roll: Dexterity + Craft + Prowess * On a success, the character perfectly repairs a single broken device until the next sunset or sunrise. On 5+ successes, the repairs are permanent. •• Instant Expertise Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Roll: Wits + Science + Prowess * On a success, the character instantly understands how to operate a given device, and what it is used for. For the remainder of the scene, he gains a one-die Specialty to the appropriate skill roll to use the device, and does not suffer an untrained penalty. On an exceptional success, he gains a bonus to all rolls to use the device equal to his Wyrd. •• Touch of the Workman's Wrath Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Pool: Dexterity + Larceny + Prowess. * On a success, the character manages to break a device he is touching – each success raises the number of successes required to repair it by 1. ••• Blessing of Perfection Prerequisite: Prowess •• Dice Pool: Wits + Craft + Prowess. * On a success, the object being modified adds the character's Wyrd to its equipment bonus for the next 24 hours. On 5+ successes, the character may spend one Willpower point to make the bonus permanent. Alternatively, a character may activate this Clause reflexively to add their Wyrd to one Crafts, Medicine, or Computer roll. •••• Unmaker's Destructive Gaze Prerequisite: Prowess •• Dice Pool: Presence + Craft + Prowess. * On a success, the character manages to break or disable a device he can see – each success acts as a dice pool penalty to any repair attempts. •••• Animate Device Prerequisite: Prowess •• Dice Pool: Savvy + Science + Prowess. * On a success, the character may attempt to cause a device to activate or malfunction in his presence – use the results of the activation roll as the dice result to activate or control the device for one turn. On an exceptional success, he may control the device for the remainder of the scene, so long as he remains within (Wyrd) yards of it. •••• Odd-body Prerequisite: Prowess ••• Dice Pool: Strength + Craft + Prowess. * On a success, the character incorporates a tool or device into their body for a scene. They may grant themselves a weapon, 3 points of armor, +4 to Initiative, +3 to Speed, or ignore all damage penalties so long as they remain transformed. On an exceptional success, they may choose two separate bonuses. Catch/Cost: 1 Glamour, or hold an example of the object you wish to “attach” to yourself. ••••• Tatterdemalion's Workshop Prerequisite: Prowess ••• Dice Pool: Wits + Craft + Prowess. * This Clause allows Hedge-spinning rolls to be made with mundane parts, at one roll per 10 minutes. Each roll uses Wits + Craft + Prowess as its dice pool (+1 to +5 depending on workshop and equipment), and requires an additional 3 Glamour unless the changeling is working in their own workshop. Contracts of Healing • Healing Sacrifice Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Pool: Stamina + Medicine + Prowess. * On a success, you take one point of lethal Health damage, then the target falls asleep for (5 – successes) minutes, waking up completely healed. Catch: Take all the target's wounds yourself. •• Seven-Year Gift Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Pool: Stamina + Medicine + Prowess. * On a success, the target will not age for the next seven years. On 5+ successes, the target becomes 7 years younger, to a minimum age of (25 - successes). Catch: Gain 1 physical Flaw. ••• Delayed Harm Prerequisite: Prowess •• Dice Pool: Dexterity + Athletics + Prowess. * Each success is subtracted directly from the successes of a damaging attack roll, preventing one point of damage from occurring to that character. All such harm is “banked away”, however, and must be suffered before the next sunrise or sunset. The character may choose when the damage is dealt, however, allowing him to be better prepared when it occurs. Cost/Catch: Push yourself Physically. •••• Burden of Life Prerequisite: Prowess •• Dice Pool: Resolve + Medicine + Prowess. * Each success heals two wounds from the target's health boxes, starting with any aggravated wounds, then lethal, then bashing. Until the next sunrise or sunset, any further damage that the target would take is instead applied to the character. If a character uses this Clause on themselves, any further damage they would take until the next sunrise or sunset is doubled. A character may not be the target of this Clause more than once per day. Catch: Take 1 aggravated Morale damage. ••••• True Love's Kiss Prerequisite: Prowess ••• Dice Pool: Resolve + Empathy + Prowess, -1 per minute that the target has been dead. * Success resurrects a dead target, but weakened; each success allows the target to keep one dot of Stamina (up to their original rating), while all others are permanently lost and must be re-purchased with experience. No one may be the target of this Clause more than once, and no one may be the target of this Clause who has ever used this Clause on someone else. The Clause fails if the character does not truly love the target. Catch: Gain 1 Physical Flaw, and lose one dot of Wyrd. Contracts of Hospice • Hearth and Home Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Pool: Presence + Socialize + Prowess. * Make everyone else in the room exceptionally relaxed and comfortable. On an exceptional success, everyone within the room heals at twice the normal rate. Catch: Offer everyone present food and drink. •• Hurry, Worry Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Pool: Dexterity + Craft + Prowess. * Push yourself Physically to divide the time it takes to complete a simple, mundane task by the number of successes achieved on this roll. Catch: You have been commanded to perform a task that would otherwise be impossible within the time alloted. ••• Beck and Call Prerequisite: Prowess •• Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Prowess. * For 24 hours after using this Clause, the character automatically knows the target's location, health, and most immediate wants. May only be cast on a willing target. Catch: You have never met the target before offering them your aid, and they accept it without question. •••• A Place for Everything and Everything in its Place Prerequisite: Prowess •• Dice Pool: Wits + Investigation + Prowess. * You may Push yourself Mentally to automatically know what and where everything in the current room is, including a rough idea of its purpose, how to use it, and what it has most recently been used for. Catch: You are in a stranger's house and are expected to perform a task. ••••• My Home is My Castle Prerequisite: Prowess ••• Dice Pool: Logic + Larceny + Prowess. * Each success increases by 1 the difficulty to break into the character's current room or building for the remainder of the scene. Catch: You are in your own home. Contracts of Omen • Sight of Truth and Lies Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Pool: Wits + Empathy + Prowess. * On a success, the character can automatically detect any lie spoken in his presence for the remainder of the scene. On an exceptional success, he can also detect lies spoken through telephones, recording devices, or media broadcasts. •• Glimpse of Fortune's Favor Prerequisite: Prowess • Dice Pool: Wits + Occult + Prowess. * On a success, the character receives a split-second vision of the future, allowing him to apply the rote quality to his next roll. On an exceptional success, he may additionally apply the 8-again quality. ••• Reading the Portents Prerequisite: Prowess •• Dice Pool: Wits + Occult + Prowess. * On a success, character sees the most significant upcoming event in his near future. •••• Visions of Disaster Prerequisite: Prowess •• Dice Pool: Presence + Subterfuge + Prowess. * On a success, the character may rewind the action by one turn, re-declaring her action and re-rolling everyone's dice pools. On a dramatic success, the character gains the rote quality to all rolls during the turn. ••••• Tying the Knots of Fate Prerequisite: Prowess ••• Dice Pool: Presence + Craft + Prowess. * The character names a specific event that she wills for the target to experience. For the next month, any dice pool that would lead to that experience occurring has a number of dice added to it equal to the character's Wyrd, and any dice pool that would prevent that experience from occurring has an equal number of dice subtracted.